The legendary MEGATON!!!
by Manga200
Summary: YAH!! Chapter 2 is up!!!! Please R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the Spongebob characters but MEGATON is mine!!  
  
Now that I said that let's get this started :)  
  
"Isn't this exciting Patrick" SpongeBob giggled happily.  
  
"Your telling me Spongebob" Patrick agreed "I can't believe Squidward's gonna let us have all his Ice cream we can find buried in your yard!!"  
  
"Yeah we better dig faster before it melts" SpongeBob instructed "I would guess he must of buried it AT LEAST 100 feet down, since he's always trying to keep us happy!"  
  
"Yep, good old Squidward" Patrick said admiringly.  
  
"Barnacle Heads" Sqidward muttered to himself watching from his house, his neighbors digging.  
  
"I win!!" Patrick yelled as his spoon struck something hard in the ground.  
  
"I don't know Pat, Squidward said it was soft ice cream." SpongeBob said.  
  
"There's probably nuts in it" Patrick explained.  
  
"Good point" SpongeBob said understanding Patrick's logic.  
  
"LET"S EAT" Patrick yelled stabbing the spoon into the ground and pulling out a large sheet of ice and putting it in his mouth "Cold Flavored"  
  
"Patrick" SpongeBob said a little concerned "I think there was something in that"  
  
"Oh sorry SpongeBob, you want a lick?" Patrick questioned pulling out the large sheet of ice.  
  
" Hey SpongeBob! Hey Patrick!" Sandy greeted as she came up to visit her friends  
  
"HI Sandy!!" SpongeBob and Patrick said in unison "Look what we found!!!"  
  
"Oh No! There's a sea critter trapped in there!" Sandy exclaimed "A REALLY, REALLY BIG sea critter"  
  
"No" Patrick corrected, "It's ice cream!"  
  
"Well, we gotta free it!" Sandy said ignoring Patrick.  
  
"Oh, I know we can lick it free" Patrick suggested.  
  
"I don't think that'll ." Sandy began.  
  
"LLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIICKKKKKKKK"  
  
"Well I'll be" Sandy stared in amazement as Patrick had just licked all the ice off.Somehow.  
  
"Way to go Pat!!" SpongeBob said through laughter.  
  
"Uh.Uh.I'm Free!!!" Began the mysterious creature that had been trapped in the ice. "Well I'm off"  
  
"O.K. BYE" SpongeBob said as he, Patrick and Sandy waved to the 50 foot, Plankton-like creature.  
  
"me..me..MEGATON!!" Squidward stuttered as he watched the creature run off towards Bikini Bottom "This won't end well."  
  
Whose this mysterious character? All will be answered in chapter 2  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. chapter 2

Thanks to everyone that reviewed the first chapter it will get more action in it soon!!!  
  
"SQUWIDWARD! OH! SQUIDWARD!!!!!" Spongebob called pounding on the door "Hmm no answer I better go in"  
  
  
  
"MMMMMMMMMMM" a voice from up stairs moaned  
  
"Hey Squidward Gary chewed up my pillow can I borrow one of yours?" SpongeBob asked threw a yawn.  
  
  
  
  
  
"MMMMMMMM" The moan came again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hi Squidward and thanks for the ice cream" Spongebob said as he passed Squidwards body in the corner, grabbing a pillow.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you Barnacle heads know what you just DID!!!" Squidward yelled at SpongeBob (causing SpongeBob to giggle). "You just released the single worst creature to ever terrorize the deep blue sea!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
" Whose that?" SpongeBob questioned very confused.  
  
"Well I'll tell you the story" Squidward said irritated.  
  
"Oh Boy" SpongeBob said his eyes swelling up like they always do "A bedtime story from Squidward"  
  
"This is the story of a very evil Plankton named MEGATON" Squidward began "He terrorized the sea until The Great King Neptune himself froze him in a sheet of ice but two Barnacle heads named SpongeBob and Patrick freed him so once again he can destroy cities and terrorize the sea!!"  
  
"Tell me another one Squidward" SpongeBob said unsatisfied with the last story.  
  
"You.grrrrrrr.If someone doesn't do something soon MEGATON will destroy Bikini Bottom!!!!" Squidward said angered.  
  
"Even the Krusty Krab?" SpongeBob questioned  
  
"YES EVEN THE KRUSTY KRAB!!!" Squidward yelled trying to get SpongeBob to understand.  
  
"Now it's personal" SpongeBob said getting upset at the monster.  
  
  
  
OK it wasn't to actiony this time but the next chapter will!So R&R 


End file.
